bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Morgan silve
Aaroniero Edits (again) Hi. Once again your edits to Aaroniero Arruruerie have been undone. I don't know what else we can say to you that has not been said already, but yet you chose to ignore it. I'll point out some of the issues here. Please reread this paragraph that you added to the article: :A mist is formed around the area and Rukia uses this to sneak attack Kaien. However, he dodges her first blow and appears directly behind her. He then swings his Zanpakutō at her but Rukia is able to dodge this. Kaien goes after her and swings his Zanpakutō down at her but this attack is blocked. She then swings her Zanpakutō at him but Kaien overpowers her and cuts part of her cloak. She falls to the ground and Kaien begins thrusting his Zanpakutō down at her. She rolls away though and successfully dodges the attack. She then blocks his Zanpakutō yet again and moves away. She then swings her own Zanpakutō at him but she is slowly overpowered and is forced to form a distance between the two of them. She then charges at Kaien and the two clash yet again, forcing Kaien to hide in the mist. He sneak attacks her but Rukia is able to block his blow. They begin clashing but Kaien hides in the mist yet again. As Kaien thrusts his Zanpakutō down at her, Rukia decides to use Some no mai, Tsukishiro but he is able to dodge the huge pillar of ice that forms. After landing on the ground outside of the mist, Kaien explains to her that her two techniques, Some no mai, Tsukishiro, and Tsugi no mai, Hakuren, won't work on him since he knows those moves very well. Kaien then wonders if this is the extent of Rukia's power and decides to release his Zanpakutō, Nejibana. He then tells Rukia that this is going to be the end and warns her to prepare herself. Tell me, how is that not a blow by blow account of the battle - precisely what you were asked to avoid doing. Then there are these next paragraphs, the first of which is also blow by blow. Read the bits I have underlined - they are relevant to Rukia, but not to Aaroniero's article. Aaroniero does not know what she is thinking and in the second paragraph, Aaroniero is dead and what Rukia is doing has no relevance to him. They should have been left out. ::He swings his Zanpakutō at her and Rukia blocks the blow with her own Zanpakutō. Kaien then swings his Zanpakutō down, conjuring up water and breaking part of the floor that Rukia is standing on. The part of the floor Rukia is on is then sent into the air and Kaien attacks her yet again, only for Rukia to block this blow as well. However, after conjuring up more water, Rukia is overwhelmed and she is forced to form a distance between the two of them. Rukia thinks to herself that everything about Kaien's style of fighting is the same and that no matter how much she tries to deny it, all she can think is that this is really Kaien in front of her. Kaien then swings his Zanpakutō at her but Rukia blocks this as well. As Rukia resolves to believe in the Kaien in her memories and not the one in front of her, her Zanpakutō is knocked away and Rukia immediately uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui directly in front of Kaien's face. He dodges the attack though and congratulates Rukia on being able to use a Kidō spell without incantation. However, this attack ends up destroying part of the tower, letting light in, and Kaien jumps out of the way. Rukia is confused by this, as he had the perfect opportunity to finish her off right there. She then remembers back when Kaien decided to come into this tower because of the light outside, and then begins to form a hypothesis. She then decides to test out her theory. ::The two Hollow heads are sent out of the glass cylindrical capsule they were concealed in and Rukia and Aaroniero both fall to the ground. One of the Hollow heads begins to yell for Aizen's help and then feels betrayed since Aizen promised him that there would be no more pain. The two Hollow heads then crack in half, killing them. Rukia tries to leave the room she's in and thinks to herself that she can't die alone and remembers her friends. She then remembers Orihime, and states that she knows the loneliness of being a prisoner, the joy of your friends saving you, and the fear of them getting hurt. She then hopes for Orihime not to be fearful and that she's coming to save her. However, Rukia collapses on the ground unconscious. I am sorry to be so blunt and I know you are trying to help and are doing your best, but you need to cut out things like that or your edits will continue to be undone by the site's users. I strongly advise you to leave Aaroniero's article alone. However, one positive you should draw from it is that your grammar is of a fairly good standard now, judging from that edit. 21:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Why would you be copying details from a fight when we tell you constantly to leave fight details on fight pages? If you want any of your edits to stick, you need to follow the policies. If you do not wish to follow the policies, then you do not need to be editing here.-- Like Godisme, I am wondering why you would add a load of text from a fight page when you were told not to be adding fight details. With regard to this and your post on the talk page of the unnamed female arrancar, you are adding info that is not at all relevant to the character. A character's article is about that character, not what other people are doing or thinking etc. Nobody here is interested in excuses, just in good editing. If you genuinely have a problem with someone else accessing your account, you should change your password, reveal it to nobody and always log out when you are finished on the site. Nobody is going to distinguish between your edits and those of someone else using your account as we are not there and thus cannot know the truth about what is going on there. We can only chose to believe you or not believe you. If you are going to be editing here, it is in your interest to ensure that there is not a repeat of this. 09:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Edits What is this. You have been warned about these kinds of things countless times. I don't know what to say anymore. We have done everything we could to try and get you to make useful edits but then you go an completely ignore policies and make edits like that. I am not sure what we can do beyond continually reverting your edits and telling you what you are doing wrong but that does not even seem to work considering that is what has been going on for the past year. I don't think this is the place for you.-- I just wanted to say that this has to be my most favorite edit ever, even if no one likes it. The Platinum Shadow (talk) 14:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC)